


heaven and hell fight for her soul

by Slytherwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, eh i needed to get something off of my chest, is it slightly religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Kudos: 1





	heaven and hell fight for her soul

It's a sinking feeling in her chest. She's getting pulled to the depths of hell. There is a blue, cold feeling dragging her downwards.

It's a lifting feeling in her bones. She's being risen to the highest of heavens. There is a red, hot feeling yanking her upwards.

Every day, day in and day out the feeling fights through her. She feels both at once; the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. Neither of them feel right.

She placates them in her sleep. The rises and falls stop and she is finally still. Soundlessly and unconscious, she is who she wants to be.


End file.
